PesadillaTejones: ORIGENES
by leyva1130
Summary: Derivado del Fanfic Cabo... es una leve explicación del porqué Cabo le teme a los tejones. Espero que les guste... CAPITULO FINAL! DISFRUTENLO...
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA: Los pingüinos de Madagascar y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**No olviden dejar rewiews, acepto comentarios buenos y malos.**

**EN CONSECUENCIA A LA PREGUNTA HECHA EN EL CAPITULO Ingenuo y no indispensable DE "CABO", HE CREADO UN NUEVO FAN-FIC. CONTINUARE CON EL MENCIONADO, EN CUANTO EL BLOQUEO DE INSPIRACIÓN PASE…**

**Pesadilla II: Tejones**

Un pequeño pingüino se deslizaba a toda velocidad por los pasillos, mientras era perseguido por algunas sombras que no se identifican a simple vista… no importa cuánto corría, cada vez estaban más cerca… el pequeño grita por ayuda, pero nadie acude a su auxilio…

– No importa cuánto grites… nadie te ayudará, jajajajajaja – le responde, con voz grave, una de las sombras…– te di la orden de que te fueras de este zoológico, pero no hiciste caso, ahora afronta las consecuencias… te tenemos totalmente acorralado, no importa cuánto corras…

Era verdad, lo tenían acorralado, no tenía salida así que hizo lo único que le quedaba… cerrar los ojos, preparándose para los golpes… cuando estuvo a punto de recibir el primer golpe, despertó…

– Nooooo, por favor! – grito el pequeño Cabo… provocando que sus compañeros de equipo despertaran y se prepararan para el combate…

– Cabo, qué te sucede! – Skipper le espeto, era la tercera noche que se repetía la misma escena, y ya se estaba preocupando por su soldado – ¿Acaso fue otra pesadilla? ¿De qué se trata esta vez? –

– Tejones… – contesto Cabo, mientras veía hacia un punto incierto – muchos tejones… – repitió con un hilo de voz apenas audible por Skipper...

A pesar de que habían pasado los años y se encontraba a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, Cabo no podía olvidar aquellos ojos que brillaban en la oscuridad pertenecientes a aquella criatura que lo enviaba con frecuencia a cuidado animal del Zoológico de Londres… milagrosamente no le habían quedado cicatrices en su cuerpo, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de su corazón…

– Cabo, sólo fue un sueño, sea lo que sea no te pueden lastimar – le respondió Kowalski, con una mirada de preocupación por el ingenuo pingüino...

– No puedes seguir así! Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto… Kowalski, opciones!

– Bueno Skipper, sabemos que las pesadillas de Cabo se han hecho más frecuentes, pero desconocemos el factor que las origina… podría ser una representación algún temor… o tal vez esta recordando algún evento traumático… – Dijo Kowalski mientras golpeaba suavemente su cabeza con el lápiz… Por su parte, Rico trataba de distraer a Cabo con algún juego, con la finalidad de que olvidara su pesadilla, sin mucho éxito…

Cabo se encontraba deprimido y no tenía ganas de jugar – Rico déjalo, es inútil – dijo mientras salía de la base para observar las estrellas. Sólo había dos cosas que lo tranquilizaban después de una pesadilla: ver las estrellas y una historia de Skipper… pero en esta ocasión Skipper se había negado rotundamente a narrarle alguna misión… En cuanto a la estrellas, su intento fue en vano, en la ciudad de New York era difícil verlas, existían demasiadas luces que las opacaban… así que opto por dar una vuelta por el zoológico.

– Rico! En donde se encuentra Cabo – El aludido sólo levanto los hombros mientras señalaba la salida de la base emitiendo un gruñido – supongo que salió a ver el cielo – dijo Skipper suspirando. Pero cuando salieron no se encontraba en su habitad.

– Salmón ahumado, ¿dónde se habrá metido? Kowalski, Rico, vamos a buscarlo – Ordenó Skipper, dividiéndose el grupo por todo el zoológico.

* * *

– Debí contarle otra historia para dormir… salir solo de noche es muy peligroso – se recriminaba Skipper, mientras se deslizaba… Por su lado, Cabo estaba sentado en una banca tratando de contener las lágrimas… Skipper se había acercado sin que lo notara… pero las palabras de él lo detuvieron.

– Porqué tengo esos sueños…– decía sollozando – creí que al fin lo había olvidado, qué voy hacer… –

– Qué es lo que sucede Cabo – dijo Skipper mientras le acariciaba la cabeza suavemente, provocando que él volteara asustado tratando de secarse las lágrimas – No es nada Skipper… sólo son pesadillas, no hay nada de qué preocuparse –

– No trates de engañarme Cabo, recuerda que soy tu oficial al mando y no puedes ocultarme nada – pero sólo logro que comenzará a temblar – más importante Cabo, soy tu amigo y puedes contarme lo que sea – En ese instante, Cabo abrazó a su capitán sollozando como un chiquillo… Skipper no sabía qué hacer, sólo le quedaba esperar que el pequeño pingüino se tranquilizara…

– Si quieres te puedo contar otra historia… pero tranquilízate soldado, no me hagas darte un bofetón – el llanto de Cabo no cesaba, situación que estaba preocupando a Skipper – ya soldado, dime qué sucedió.

Después de unos minutos de llanto, Cabo al fin logro calmarse... seguía abrazado de Skipper quien simplemente miraba hacia otro lado… "_creo que al fin se está calmando_"… – Cabo ya me dirás qué fue lo que sucedió?

Mala idea, Cabo al escuchar la pregunta volteo a ver a Skipper y empezó nuevamente el llanto – Hay por favor Cabo, cálmate de una buena vez – le ordenó propinándole un aletazo en la cara.

– Gracias Skipper… lo necesitaba – dijo acariciando su mejilla – No es nada Skipper… no hay de qué preocuparse… creo que ya encontré una solución – dijo el pequeño pingüino. Skipper lo miraba confundido, su mente paranoica había recreado los peores escenarios posibles… debió ser algo realmente traumatizante para que el pequeño Cabo llorara así… no sabía mucho del pasado de su soldado, sólo lo necesario.

– Qué solución encontraste y cuál es tu problema Cabo… no puedo ayudarte si no me dices que sucede contigo – Skipper ya estaba molesto, odiaba que sus soldados le ocultaran cosas porque eso siempre complicaba la situación… el joven soldado simplemente guardo silencio, que duró varios minutos hasta que Skipper decidió comenzar con una pequeña sesión de preguntas, él sabía que Cabo no le contestaría fácilmente todas ellas, pero valía la pena preguntarle…

– Dime Cabo… se trata de tejones? – el pequeño tembló al escuchar la palabra "tejones", al parecer había dado en el clavo – alguna vez tuviste algún percance con Tejones? – El pequeño movió la cabeza lentamente en manera de afirmación – muy bien… fue en este zoológico – negó con la cabeza… – excelente – Skipper tenía sus aletas en la espalda y caminaba de un extremo a otro de la banca, Cabo permanecía sentado observando un punto fijo…

– Otra pregunta… ese "pequeño" percance con los tejones fue en Londres, tu anterior hogar?… – finalmente cabo respondió – si Skipper, fue en Londres… pero es algo de lo que no quiero hablar… es mejor dejarlo en el olvido, así deben ser las cosas. Además ya encontré la solución perfecta para las pesadillas – dijo con una sonrisa.

– Y qué solución es esa? – Preguntó Skipper con curiosidad – Una muy sencilla… simplemente debo de dejar de dormir por el resto de mi vida – Respondió. Skipper no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, así que le dio un aletazo.

– Acaso estás loco, es una idea ridícula, ningún humano, animal o bestia puede dejar de dormir, es necesario para mantenerse alerta soldado! Hablaremos con Kowalski para que encuentre una solución a este problema.

– Nooo Skipper, no creo que sea necesario! De verdad, no quiero hablar de ello… no con los demás… – Cabo parecía realmente alarmado, así que Skipper lo tomo con calma – Muy bien Cabo, quieres que hablemos en otro lugar?

– Sí Skipper…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**En el próximo capítulo:**

– _**Fue hace mucho tiempo, era muy pequeño y tierno cuando llegue al zoológico de Londres…**_

– _**Ella era muy bonita y me trataba muy bien, más tarde supe que su nombre era Victoria…**_

– _**Cuando escucharon el ruido, los animales corrieron a ver qué había sucedido… Estuve en cuidado animal por algunas semanas hasta que me recupere totalmente…**_

**Bueno, allí algunos adelantos del próximo capítulo para que queden "mosqueados" (significa: emocionados), seguramente serán varios capítulos. Espero que no decaiga la historia conforme vaya avanzando en ella, no les sucede que la historia inicia fantástica y termina siendo horrible?… **

**NO SE PIERDAN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO DE PESADILLA II: TEJONES (EN LONDRES).**


	2. Pesadilla II: Tejones en Londres

**NOTA: Los pingüinos de Madagascar y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**No olviden dejar rewiews.**

**Pesadilla II: Tejones**

Skipper y Cabo se retiraron a un lugar lejano del zoológico, se dirigieron al Central Park y se sentaron cerca del lago. Durante un buen rato, Cabo se dedicó a arrojar piedritas al agua mientras Skipper observaba las ondas que eran provocadas por estas.

Conocía muy bien al muchacho, si lo presionaba a hablar jamás le diría nada… estaba decidido esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario para que Cabo se sintiera listo.

Por un instante Cabo abrió el pico, pero lo volvió a cerrar. Se notaba que el muchacho estaba nervioso… y él lo entendía, después de todo también estaría nervioso si lo obligaran a confesar lo que había sucedido en Dinamarca.

"Vamos Cabo, tu puedes… dile lo que sucedió" pensaba el pequeño pingüino para darse valor. Lo que había sucedido no fue algo malo causado por él, le avergonzaba el hecho de demostrar lo débil que fue antes y lo débil que era ahora. Dio un suspiro y decidió comenzar a narrarle a Skipper lo que sucedió…

– Fue hace mucho tiempo – comenzó hablar al fin, Skipper volteó a verlo, listo para escuchar la historia, Cabo lo vio a los ojos y su capitán le regalo una sonrisa para darle la confianza necesaria para hablar – era muy pequeño y tierno cuando llegue al zoológico de Londres – continuó el soldado bajando la mirada al suelo.

– En un inicio los animales del zoológico me habían aceptado sin problema alguno, principalmente ellos…

**Retrospectiva en el tiempo…**

– Hey! Porqué tanto escándalo – pregunto un pingüino muy avanzado de edad, que llevaba un bastón – qué es lo que sucede – En cuanto habló, el resto de pingüinos le abrieron el paso para que viese lo que sucedía.

– Señor – se acerco un pingüino joven – se trata de la llegada de un pingüino nuevo… de un polluelo para ser más exacto – El anciano se acerco lentamente al pequeño polluelo, en cuanto lo vio el sentimiento de ternura despertó en él, era muy pequeño y totalmente indefenso… necesitaba de alguien que lo cuidara…

– Qué sucedió con su familia – pregunto el anciano mientras cargaba al pequeño pingüino.

– Nadie lo sabe, al parecer es huérfano – contesto el pingüino joven que se había acercado en un inicio – no tenemos acceso a los registros del joven pingüino.

El anciano abrazo al pequeño, le esperaba un futuro difícil en ese zoológico pero encontraría la felicidad en otro lugar, pero mientras sucedía debía encargarse de que fuera educado correctamente y protegido con mucho amor – Muy bien, necesito de alguien que lo cuide, no puede andar por ahí causando problemas para sí y los demás – dijo de manera severa… El pingüino joven observo al pequeño y al anciano y entonces hablo – señor, si me permite… me gustaría cuidar del pequeño.

El anciano inmediatamente le paso al pequeño – muy bien, tú te encargaras de su cuidado, edúcalo bien… su espíritu y corazón son grandes – y dicho eso, el anciano se retiro.

…**termina el recuerdo**

– Así fue como quede bajo el cuidado de mi tío Nagel (es el nombre utilizado en México), él me educo como si fuera su hijo, el anciano me quería mucho, siempre me consideró el ejemplo de la "colonia" y yo lo consideraba como mi abuelo. Además era muy popular, mi presencia provocaba ternura en los humanos quienes se congregaban alrededor de nuestro habitad lanzándonos comida.

Skipper escuchaba cada una de las palabras del joven Cabo, era la primera y tal vez la única vez que escucharía la historia de su vida, el soldado era muy reservado en cuanto a su pasado y sinceramente no se había interesado en él hasta ahora. Durante la narración se imagino a Cabo siendo un bebé, nunca cruzó por su mente que podría ser más tierno de lo que era ahora.

– Cuando fui mayor decidieron que participaría en el acto que realizaban los pingüinos una vez a la semana. Era el favorito en el zoológico, no sólo de los humanos sino también de los animales… pero eso fue cambiando con el paso del tiempo… – dijo con tristeza, Skipper puso una de sus aletas en el hombro – Algunos de ellos comenzaron a sentir celos de mí, aunque en un inicio no me di cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones…

**Retrospectiva en el tiempo…**

– Oye gordito y bonito! – Cabo volteó a ver quien lo llamaba – podrías venir solo un momento – resulto que quien lo llamaba era una tejón joven y bella, seguramente tenía la misma edad que él… Cabo siempre tuvo confianza al resto de los animales del zoológico, incluso a los carnívoros, pues todos lo trataban bien.

– Claro… dime en que puedo ayudarte – se acercó con un torpe caminar – bueno… quería saber si quieres acompañarme al habitad de los reptiles… – dijo con una sonrisa – Por supuesto, me encantaría – respondió sonriendo.

– Hijo! Ven aquí – Llamó su tío, quien notó la presencia del tejón, con una mirada de preocupación – necesito que me ayudes con algo, deja lo que estés haciendo y ven inmediatamente – le ordenó. El pequeño le dio una mirada triste a la tejón – lo siento, pero me llama mi tío y debo de obedecerlo… no quiero que se enfade conmigo – y regalándole una sonrisa se deslizo en dirección a su tío.

El tejón observó cuando Cabo se reunió con su tío, este último le dio una mirada de reproche a la tejón, no sabía que tramaban pero no era nada bueno… lo tejones rara vez salían de su habitad, no les gustaba convivir con nadie y ningún animal del zoológico se atrevía a entrar.

–Hijo… dime que quería ese tejón – pregunto una vez que estaban lo suficientemente alejados. – Nada importante – contesto – quería que la acompañara al Reptilario.

– Ok, no quiero que te acerques a ningún tejón, no son animales de confianza – dijo de manera severa. Cabo no entendía que sucedía... a él no le pareció mala, al contrario fue muy amable con él. Los rumores respecto a ellos eran malos, aunque él no era de los que juzgaran a los demás por los rumores o por su imagen. Pero tampoco quería desobedecer a su tío. – Sí tío, me alejare de ellos – contesto con una sonrisa, ante esa respuesta, el pingüino mayor suspiro con tranquilidad.

Al día siguiente…

– Oye pingüino gordito y bonito! Cómo has estado, tienes un momento – Cabo volteo y la reconoció, le sonrió y se acerco cuidadosamente volteando que nadie lo viera – lo siento – dijo en casi un susurro – pero mi tío me prohibió hablar contigo, no puedo acompañarte… adiós – y dicho esto, se dio media vuelta para irse, en ese momento la tejón bajo de la barda y se puso enfrente de él – te daré unos caramelos si me acompañas – dijo mientras le sonreía.

…**termina el recuerdo.**

– Tú conoces mi debilidad por los dulces, así que pensé "_si me ofrece dulces, entonces no es tan mala como dicen… tal vez es un tejón bueno_" – en este momento Skipper volteo los ojos y movió la cabeza en manera de afirmación – así que la acompañe al Reptilario, no paso nada, sólo visito a unos cuantos camaleones y saludo a una rana.

– Ella era muy bonita y me trataba muy bien, más tarde supe que su nombre era Victoria… nos seguimos viendo a escondidas de mi tío – sollozo ante esto último, Skipper no perdía ningún detalle de la narración y tampoco entendía el motivo del sollozo – yo acostumbraba ir a tomar el té con los diversos animales del zoológico, en ocasiones al habitad de los leones, de los chimpancés, de los tigres, etc., todos ellos eran buenos conmigo… jamás me lastimaron, así que ocupaba esa excusa para salir del habitad para visitarla.

– Pasó un mes, y estando con ella tuve un "accidente", de repente me cayó encima un tronco, por suerte no fue nada grave, sólo unos cuantos rasguños y una herida poco profunda en la aleta derecha que no dejó cicatriz. Cuando le avisaron a mi tío no entendía como pudo haberme caído encima un tronco de ese tamaño, especialmente en una zona con poca vegetación. El anciano curó mi herida – dijo mientras se sobaba la aleta derecha como una forma de señalarle a Skipper el lugar de la herida – y me dijo que me alejara de esa amistad que no era sincera, aunque él desconocía mi amistad con ella…

– A pesar de ese percance seguí viéndola, ella estaba a mi lado cuando sucedió el accidente, así que no sospeche de ella. Pasaron tres semanas, y mi aleta ya había sanado, así que mi tío me dio permiso de salir del habitad… estábamos dando un paseo por uno de los pasillos del zoológico cuando algo en movimiento se estrello contra mi… quede inconsciente… cuando desperté me encontraba en cuidado animal y no recordaba nada de lo sucedido.

**Retrospectiva en el tiempo…**

De repente se escucho un ruido muy fuerte y un grito, algo se había estrellado contra el muro de contención de los leones. Quienes inmediatamente salieron de su habitad a ver lo sucedió.

– Atención! Moveremos cuidadosamente el carrito de las palomitas, tal vez haya algún herido – dijo un león con gran melena y una cicatriz que le atravesaba el ojo, al parecer era el líder de ellos por la forma en que lo obedecían – Zina* revisa la zona, tal vez haya algún testigo, en estos momentos cualquier información es importante…

– Mi señor… – se acerco uno de los leones jóvenes, que apenas tenía unos mechones como melena – al remover el carrito de palomitas encontramos bajo de él un pequeño pingüino… esta inconsciente y con una herida profunda.

– No puede ser, es el chico! – Dijo al acercarse – Avisen inmediatamente al anciano… ustedes dos llévenlo a la entrada de cuidado animal, que los humanos no noten la presencia de ustedes. Vallan! Vallan! Vallan!

Los leones tomaron al pequeño pingüino y lo pusieron en una camilla improvisada, inmediatamente se dirigieron a cuidado animal golpeando la puerta y se retiraron. Cuando salió el médico se sorprendió de no encontrar a nadie, pero un pequeño quejillo lo hizo ver el suelo, hallando al pequeño pingüino herido.

…**termina el recuerdo.**

– Cuando escucharon el ruido, los animales corrieron a ver qué había sucedido… los leones fueron los primeros en llegar y al levantar el carrito me encontraron bajo las palomitas. Estuve en cuidado animal por algunas semanas hasta que me recupere totalmente, mi tío me visitaba frecuentemente durante las noches gracias a Bonami**, el líder del habitad de los leones.

– El día que me dieron de alta y me regresaron al habitad todos festejaron y recibí muchos obsequios, al final del día el anciano me llamó… él ya sabía de mi amistad con el tejón y me advirtió que eso no era un buen augurio, que todos los supuestos accidentes que había tenido no lo eran… por que los espíritus del cielo señalaban que eran causados por animales que querían que desapareciera…

Skipper no podía creer lo que oía, UN PINGÜINO HABLANDO DE LOS ESPÍRITUS DEL CIELO! Quería quejarse, pero si interrumpía a Cabo, ya no continuaría con su historia y no confirmaría sus sospechas. Estaba seguro que la amistad con ese tejón y los accidentes del chico tenían mucho que ver… aunque eso no explicaba el temor irracional de Cabo hacía los tejones…

– Dos semanas después, ella no había vuelto a visitarme… sabía que estaba bien y que fui el único herido, porque Bonami me dijo que me habían encontrado solo a mí, pero quería asegurarme… eso fue un gran error…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**En el próximo capítulo:**

– _**No debiste haber venido… es peligroso para ti…**_

– _**Cómo pudiste hacer esto! Acaso no te das cuenta que te pusiste en peligro… los tejones son engañosos… no quiero que te lastimen…**_

– _**me dirigía al habitad de Bonami a tomar el té, cuando alguien se atravesó en mi camino… – dime pequeñajo estas a gusto en el zoológico?... – Bueno, pues ya no más…**_

**Algunos adelantos del próximo capítulo para que comiencen a imaginar posibles situaciones, seguramente serán varios capítulos. Creo que no van a ser tres partes sino cuatro sobre este fanfic, tal vez más O_o.**

**AVISO: Tengo dos proyectos más en mente, cuyo personaje principal es quien ya saben ustedes jejejejeje (Cabo, por si no se lo imaginan -.-), pero ya habrá tiempo para desarrollarlos, por ahora sólo tengo las ideas.**

**NO SE PIERDAN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO DE PESADILLA II: TEJONES (Y "ACCIDENTES").**

* Nombre de origen africano, que significa "El oculto espíritu".

** Nombre de origen africano que significa "Un gran guerrero".


	3. Pesadilla II: Tejones y accidentes

**NOTA: Los pingüinos de Madagascar y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**No olviden dejar reviews.**

**Pesadilla II: Tejones y "accidentes"**

– Iba camino al habitad de los tejones, cuando me tope con uno de ellos… era igual a ella sólo que un poco mayor de edad… era demasiado sospechoso, su sonrisa, su mirada, sus dientes, todo él me mostraba que estaba en peligro… en ese momento entendí a lo que se refería mi tío y fue la primera vez que sentí miedo de ellos. El ambiente se volvió tenso y había un ambiente de desconfianza y desolación que otorgaba la presencia de ese tejón. Pareciera si supiese que pasaría por ese lugar…

**Retrospectiva en el tiempo…**

– Hey mira a quien tenemos aquí – dijo poniéndose las manos al costado de la cintura – nada más ni nada menos que la estrella del zoológico. Qué te trae por estos rumbos pequeño pingüino? Por cierto, lamento lo del accidente, fue una suerte que salieras vivo – sonrió al decir esto último, pero fue una sonrisa extraña que le provocó temor al pequeño…

– Bueno, sólo venía a buscara a Victoria, pero como no está, mejor me voy – sonrió, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a avanzar lo más rápido que pudo, con ese pasito acompasado muy gracioso. Pero fue detenido en el acto por el tejón que brinco al frente de él – Ya te vas? O vamos… si eres amigo de Victoria eres amigo mío… ven vamos a dar una vuelta…

– Lo siento, pero debo de regresar cuanto antes… – fue nuevamente interrumpido – Ohh, de verdad! Es una lástima, qué te parece si jugamos la próxima vez que vengas? – La sonrisa del tejón le pareció sospechosa, camino lentamente sin quitar la vista del tejón… cuando estuvo a una distancia considerable se deslizo hacia su habitad…

Iba tan deprisa que no notó que había delante de él otro animal y chocó sin querer contra él – Qué haces aquí? – se trataba de Victoria, quien se sorprendió de ver al pequeño pingüino cerca de su habitad – No debiste haber venido… es peligroso para ti – dijo ella molesta, dejando confundido al pequeño pingüino – a qué te refieres – ella le dio una mirada de comprensión o de lastima, no podía saberlo, estaba demasiado nervioso para diferenciarlo… – por qué aún estas herido, deberías irte, puedes tener otro accidente.

…**termina el recuerdo.**

– En ese instante no entendí a que se refería ella, pero regrese inmediatamente a mi habitad… cuando llegue mi tío estaba enfadado conmigo, me llamo y me dijo que entrara a la habitación porque quería hablar seriamente – Skipper le otorgo una mirada a Cabo.

– Resulta que una compañera me vio cuando salí del habitad y me siguió, ella estaba preocupada porque no tenía mucho que había dejado Cuidado Animal y temía que me fuera a lastimar… pero cuando descubrió que había entrado al habitad de los tejones, fue a llamar a mi tío inmediatamente…

**Retrospectiva en el tiempo…**

– Cómo pudiste hacer esto! Acaso no te das cuenta que te pusiste en peligro… – El pingüino mayor estaba enojado y decepcionado, el chico le había contado todo pero no podía creer que lo hubiese desobedecido, jamás lo había hecho y estaba seguro que todo era culpa de ese tejón.

– Pero tío, ella es muy buena… – Cabo trataba de defenderla – no creo que pueda lastimar a alguien… – pero fue interrumpido – y por qué no te ayudo cuando el carrito se estrello contra ti… en lugar de eso desapareció… – dijo molesto – Pero tío… – Cabo ya no pudo continuar, comenzó a llorar, su tío tenía razón, si de verdad lo apreciaba hubiera buscado ayuda…

Pequeño… los tejones son engañosos… no quiero que te lastimen – esto último lo dijo mientras lo abrazaba – por favor… prométeme que no te acercaras a ellos, dame tu palabra…

…**termina el recuerdo.**

La mirada de Skipper se había endurecido, el muchacho era muy bondadoso y difícilmente podía distinguir el peligro de la situación… en su lugar le hubiera dado un bofetón a Cabo y luego hubiera golpeado a esos tejones aún sin causa justificada…

– Poco después me visitó Victoria, me dijo que su hermano no tenía la intensión de molestarme, sólo que no le gustaban los extraños… yo le sonreí y le dije que no importaba, que no tenía de que preocuparse. Le advertí que ya no podíamos vernos y se fue…

– Pasaron algunos meses, dos me parece… me dirigía al habitad de Bonami a tomar el té, cuando alguien se atravesó en mi camino… se trataba del hermano de Victoria, me dijo que habían descubierto un árbol que daba caramelos y que ella quería mostrármelo… y aunque me emocionaba la idea, las palabras de mi tío resonaron en mi cabeza, me di vuelta y camine a la dirección contraria… me alcanzó y abrazo dirigiéndome al lugar donde se encontraba el árbol… era una trampa – el rostro de Cabo se ensombreció. Skipper apretó sus aletas formando un puño, imaginando lo que sucedió…

– Cuando llegamos al lugar, de los matorrales salieron una gran cantidad de tejones mostrando sus dientes… el líder salió de entre ellos… ordeno un ataque y ya no supe más, nuevamente me desperté en Cuidado Animal gravemente herido…

**Retrospectiva en el tiempo…**

– Este es el lugar – dijo el tejón deteniéndose – y bien… qué te parece pequeño pingüinito – se dirigió a Cabo con los brazos abiertos mostrando el lugar con una sonrisa.

– A mi me parece que no hay nada – contesto Cabo molesto, si alguien lo veía en ese lugar con el tejón estaría en problemas… comenzó a retroceder lentamente para huir del lugar, pero la pata del tejón en su espalda se lo impidió.

– Estas seguro que no hay nada, jejejejeje – Cabo ya estaba aterrado… de momento comenzaron a moverse los matorrales y la maleza alrededor de ellos, unas figuras conocidas salieron de entre ellos…

– Muy bien hecho Peter… trajiste al pingüino, realizaste el trabajo mejor que tu hermana – El pequeño no podía creer lo que escuchaba, entonces todos esos accidentes no lo eran, tal como lo señalo en anciano – dime pequeñajo estas a gusto en el zoológico?

Cabo trato de responder, pero estaba paralizado por el miedo – s-s-s-s-s-s-sí – el tejón se acercaba amenazadoramente a él, deseaba correr pero estaba rodeado, sería su fin…

– Bueno, pues ya no más… ataquen! – Cabo simplemente se tapo los ojos con sus aletas… recordando las palabras de su tío…

En el habitad de los pingüinos – Hey, Nagel! No has visto a tu sobrino? – Pregunto un león con una cicatriz en el ojo… El pingüino aludido se mostro sorprendido por la pregunta – Bonami, acaso no estaba contigo, me dijo que tomarían té por la tarde – su tío deseaba que no se hubiese escapado con esa tejón… le había dado su palabra.

– Bueno… ese era el plan, pero el chico nunca llegó… me preocupe y decidí ver si todo estaba bien…

– Señor! Señor! – se acercó corriendo uno de los leones que habían sacado a Cabo del carrito – Qué sucede Joshua? – preguntó Bonami preocupado – Acaba de haber un ataque contra un animal por los tejones, estamos buscando el lugar… – un bofetón silencio al chico – Cómo rayos saben de un ataque y no tienen conocimiento del lugar… quién fue en esta ocasión! – Bonami ya se temía lo peor… seguramente fue contra el pequeño pingüino…

– Discúlpeme Señor, pero una fuente anónima nos informo del ataque, pero puedo asegurarle que nuestra informante era una chica por su voz…

– Llama a Zina y que encuentre el rastro… tengo un mal presentimiento de esto…

…**termina el recuerdo.**

– Zina encontró el rastro de los tejones y con ello, a mí. Estaba gravemente herido, así que me llevaron a Cuidado Animal para que sanaran mis heridas, aunque no estaban seguros si sobreviviría… Mi tío estaba enfadado, estaba seguro que estaba con Victoria… que todo fue una trampa. El anciano le aseguró que yo había cumplido con mi palabra… que efectivamente había sido una trampa y que estaba en peligro…

– Bonami implemento una operación de protección por todo el perímetro de Cuidado Animal, para evitar otro posible ataque… por mis heridas estuve mucho tiempo con el veterinario, así que la única compañía que tenía era el veterinario y Joshua, que fue asignado como guardaespaldas personal en tanto me recuperaba… En todo ese tiempo, mi tío no me visito – las lagrimas comenzaron a caer en el rostro de Cabo; Skipper comprendía su dolor, imaginaba al pobre chico con un dolor agonizante, solo en una habitación fría y oscura, sin la compañía de algún ser querido, con la sensación de haber defraudado a su tío sin haber hecho nada malo y el miedo de ser asesinado en cualquier momento… – yo estaba seguro que estaba enfadado por desobedecerlo, aunque yo jamás lo hice… en ocasiones se escuchaban ruidos en el lugar y comencé a tener pesadillas.

– En una ocasión me visitó el anciano, me miró con cara de pena y me abrazó… dijo que mi tío no estaba enfadado, pero no estaba listo para verme… no en ese estado. Me dio a tomar un medicamento natural preparado por él para que sanaran más pronto mis heridas internas que tenía un sabor horrible – dijo esto haciendo una mueca de asco, algo que Skipper le provoco una sonrisa – me quito las vendas y unto en mí una pomada para que las heridas externas no dejaran cicatrices.

– Mientras hacía eso, me pregunto qué había sucedido y le conté todo… durante la golpiza me dijeron que debía irme del zoológico, de lo contrario lastimarían al resto de los pingüinos… principalmente a mi tío y al anciano… Él sólo suspiro, volvió a vendarme, me dio un abrazo y dijo que volvería en unos días para saber cómo me encontraba…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**En el próximo capítulo:**

– _**Joshua se convirtió en mi mejor amigo durante mi estancia en Cuidado Animal… – quién se va a enfadar? No hay nadie y yo estoy a cargo, así que a caminar!... Cuando despertó, encontró en su jaula algunos caramelos con una nota que decía "RECUPÉRATE PRONTO".**_

– _**En una ocasión, mientras realizaba mi acto, cayó un tronco… pude esquivarlo pero golpeo a mi tío… – Después de ese ataque, siguieron muchos otros, incluso dentro del habitad… **_

– _**Buenas noches pequeño, acaso estas perdido jajaja… Escucho el golpe pero no lo sintió, así como la serie de golpes que le siguieron, abrió los ojos y vio que era su tío.**_

**Muy bien… llego el final del tercer capítulo y ya comencé el cuarto… Este fanfic se está alargando y no sé si es bueno o malo jejejeje, la verdad solo quería hacer dos capítulos pero cuando el texto fue muy grande y las ideas muchas dije "un tercer capítulo no hará daño" O_o… en fin, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo PESADILLA II: TEJONES (Y AMISTAD).**


	4. Pesadilla II: Tejones y amistad

**NOTA: Los pingüinos de Madagascar y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**No olviden dejar reviews.**

**Pesadilla II: Tejones y amistad.**

Skipper no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ese pingüino tierno y adorable fue víctima del abuso de un grupo de tejones, sólo por ser popular… Eso explicaba la desconfianza a esos seres y no lo culpaba, de milagro el chico no se había convertido en alguien paranoico como él o peor … en un segundo Rico, esa idea le provocó un escalofrío.

Cómo mantenía ese carácter dulce y tranquilo? Era todo un misterio, su inocencia no tenía límites… las palabras que el anciano alguna vez le dirigió a su tío eran verdaderas "_su espíritu y corazón son grandes_", y el sujeto no había hecho tan mal trabajo con el chico. Se alegraba de tenerlo a su lado…

En esos instantes deseaba trasladarse a Londres y darle la golpiza de su vida a todos esos tejones… definitivamente realizaría una operación en contra de ellos, más tarde hablaría con Kowalski sobre ello.

Pasaban de las 0200 horas (2:00 am), el sueño ya estaba presente en ambos, pero Cabo continúo su relato… ambos sabían que si paraban nunca más hablarían sobre ello.

– Joshua se convirtió en mi mejor amigo durante mi estancia en Cuidado Animal – dijo mientras Skipper y él bostezaba – conforme me recuperaba de mis heridas me enseñaba defensa personal, movimientos sencillos pero efectivos para defenderme de un posible ataque futuro… así que aprendí todo lo que me enseño…

**Retrospectiva en el tiempo…**

– Oye chico… oye… oye… hey! León llamando a pingüino… me escuchas! – Joshua trataba de atraer la atención de Cabo, quien se encontraba sentado viendo hacia la ventana – Tierra llamando a la Luna – mientras daba brinquitos y movía los brazos… Nada, él chico ni se inmutaba, seguía abstraído hacia la ventana. Llevaba así desde que había despertado, estaba comenzando a pensar que tenía algún tipo de daño cerebral por la golpiza… el pequeño pingüino era muy alegre y no paraba de hablar, sabía escuchar a los demás y siempre tenía palabras de aliento ante cualquier situación, ahora no era ni la mitad de eso…

Como odiaba a esos tejones, si no hubiera sido por Bonami… él los hubiese matado a todos, excepto a esa chica que le aviso del ataque, "_un momento… eso es, con esto lo hare hablar_" – Oye pequeño pingüino… quieres que te cuente un secreto? – trato de sonar lo más interesante posible, mientras tocaba las puntas de sus dedos – tu novia me aviso del ataque contra ti – dijo con una gran sonrisa mostrando sus dientes.

Cabo solo volteó a verlo y regreso su vista a la ventana, el león suspiró, era un caso perdido, el chico ya no volvería a ser el mismo de antes… – no me importa – contesto Cabo muy quedamente – ella tenía la misión de llevarme ante su líder, pero no supo hacer su trabajo; además… no es mi novia – dijo molesto, Joshua agachó sus orejas… al final no había sido una buena idea, pero logró que hablara – me alegro que al fin me hables… ya estaba pensando que tenías un daño cerebral o algo parecido… – dijo mientras se golpeaba la cabeza con el puño suavemente.

El león comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, hasta que levanto sus orejas – Sabes… estoy aburrido, no quieres dar un paseo – Cabo volteo a verlo, él no tenía permitido salir por lo que había sucedido – no hay ningún problema, mientras estés conmigo estarás seguro… – contesto – No gracias, ya tengo suficientes problemas – respondió Cabo malhumorado, mientras se volvía acostar y dormía un rato.

Cuando Cabo despertó, encontró en su jaula algunos caramelos con una nota que decía "_RECUPÉRATE PRONTO_", era la letra de su tío. No podía creerlo, acaso había ido a verlo y se encontraba dormido – Joshua! Acaso vino mi tío? – pregunto mientras buscaba con la mirada al león… el movimiento fue brusco lo que le provoco dolor – Oye, estas bien… no deberías moverte así, aun no han sanado todas tus heridas… y no, no vino tu tío, pero te mando esos caramelos. Está arreglando algunos asuntos, pero en cuanto termine vendrá a verte.

– Ohhh, ya veo – contesto Cabo decepcionado, se volvió a sentar y volteo hacía la ventana – Nooo, eso ya no lo voy a permitir – y dicho eso el león tomo una caja y la puso enfrente de su jaula – me tienes fastidiado con tu comportamiento depresivo, levántate y has algo de provecho...

Cabo estaba confundido y molesto, como se atrevía tapar su ventana, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el león había abierto la jaula y lo había tomado para sacarlo – nooo, se van a enfadar… – un resoplido lo interrumpió – quién se va a enfadar? No hay nadie y yo estoy a cargo, así que a caminar! Quiero que des una vuelta por toda la habitación, si te quedas sentado todo el tiempo no van a sanar adecuadamente tus heridas.

El muchacho le dirigió una mirada de reproche, pero la actitud del león le obligo a comenzar a caminar alrededor del cuarto… cuando termino su recorrido se sentó inmediatamente, le dolía todo el cuerpo – Muy bien chico, ahora quiero que te levantes y muevas tus aletas de arriba abajo – Cabo no entendía que ganaba Joshua torturándolo de esa manera, sus aletas le dolían por las heridas – por favor, déjame en paz… me duele – dijo mientras le escurrían un par de lagrimas – ok, ok, no fue mi intensión, no te esfuerces demasiado, déjalo… quieres un helado? – pregunto como si nada, Cabo pensó que el león era bipolar…

…**termina el recuerdo.**

– Todos los días me sacaba de mi jaula y me hacía caminar o correr alrededor de la habitación, poco a poco fue aumentando el número de vueltas y terminado el ejercicio me traía un helado de cereza, que era mi favorito en ese tiempo – Skipper sonrío, recordaba perfectamente cuando comió el hielito arcoíris por primera vez, desde ese día no quiso probar otro – después de una semana me quitaron las vendas de la aleta derecha y de mis "piernas"… el veterinario dijo que habían sanado más rápido de lo normal, yo sabía que eran gracias a los ejercicios de Joshua, así que dificulto un poco los ejercicios, pasamos de correr a brincar.

– Me recupere pronto, antes del tiempo previsto por el veterinario, me dieron de alta y me colocaron dentro de mi habitad… en todo ese tiempo no había visto a mi tío Nagel. Todos me recibieron felices porque me recupere, pero ya no era el mismo chico… sólo salía del habitad cuando me lo pedía mi tío o el anciano y me volví muy callado.

– Cuando hable con mi tío, se disculpó por no haberme visitado pero pensaba en mí todos los días y en ocasiones enviaba caramelos. Yo le respondí que no importaba y me dirigí a mi habitación.

– En una ocasión, mientras realizaba mi acto, cayó un tronco… gracias a lo que había aprendido pude esquivarlo pero golpeó a mi tío. Los guardias del zoológico no lograron explicar el ataque, pero yo si sabía de dónde provenía. Las heridas de mi tío fueron leves… pero una serie de accidentes y ataques nuevos en mi contra se llevaron a cabo.

**Retrospectiva en el tiempo…**

– Hijo ven un momento – lo llamó su tío mientras sostenía un caja en sus aletas – quiero que lleves este paquete a Bonami, es muy importante.

– Sí tío, no tardare – dijo tomando el paquete. Salió del habitad y tomo el camino más corto hacia el habitad de los leones, evitando el pasillo en el que lo golpearon. Durante su camino escucho ruidos, pero los ignoro mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus pasos. De repente una sombra paso a su lado, abrazó el paquete contra sí mismo y comenzó a correr, no podía deslizarse debido al paquete… faltaban pocos metros para llegar al habitad de Bonami, si lograba llamarlo estaría a salvo…

– Bona…! – Fue demasiado tarde, una sombra paso a toda velocidad y tomo al pequeño pingüino con su hocico, como pudo se zafó del feroz agarre y cayó pesadamente al piso. Ya no tenía el paquete, lo había perdido, así que se deslizo a toda velocidad por los pasillos en dirección a su habitad… pero unos tejones le evitaban el paso, giro y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Cuidado Animal, tal vez algún humano lo lograría ver… de nada sirvió, los pasillos estaban obstaculizados por los tejones, sólo unos cuantos pasillos estaban libres y eran por los que corría.

Cuando se dio cuenta, había caído en su trampa… se encontraba en un lugar solitario donde nadie podría ayudarlo y era inútil gritar por qué no lo escucharían. Vio con tristeza al tejón que se le acercaba – Tenía la intensión de matarte… – dijo ferozmente el líder de los tejones, Cabo sólo tembló _¿acaso este es mi final?_ – pero decidí perdonarte la vida, no por ti sino por Bonami… sabes, si te mato el me cazara y me hará pedazos, pero si tú te vas por "voluntad" propia no saldré lastimado. ¿Entiendes? – Realmente Cabo no entendía nada, comenzó a caminar hacia atrás hasta que choco con la pared de hormigón – Tal vez olvidaste lo que te dije la última vez, así que te lo voy a repetir: VETE DE ESTE ZOOLÓGICO! – y dicho esto comenzó a golpear al pequeño pingüino, para Cabo era injusta la situación, él jamás les causo daño a ellos, _porqué me hacen esto?_ Se preguntaba mientras recibía los golpes…

Se levantó como pudo, no había señal de los tejones, así que caminando lentamente se dirigió al habitad de Bonami… en está ocasión no lo dejaron inconsciente, pero los golpes dolían mucho. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando una voz conocida provoco que detuviera su andar…

– Hey pequeño pingüi… – Era Joshua, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, el pingüino estaba lastimado, corrió y lo llevo con el anciano, quien se encargo de curar sus heridas… – El león no pregunto quién se las ocasionado, estaba de más esa pregunta. No entendía por qué Bonami no hacía nada al respecto…

…**termina el recuerdo.**

Skipper se encontraba enfadado, no podía entender tanto abuso… si él hubiese estado al mando, no hubiera permitido que sucedieran ese tipo de cosas. Además, qué sucedía con esos pingüinos, ¿por qué no defendían al muchacho? Sus aletas las tenía apretadas en forma de "puño", cuando Cabo volteo a verlo se relajo, no podía dejar que el chico lo viera en ese estado, al fin de cuentas era algo que ya había pasado.

– Después de ese ataque, siguieron muchos otros, incluso dentro del habitad… Bonami dijo que no debía de irme, que aguantara un poco más, que pronto se resolvería el problema… el anciano se mantenía en silencio y curaba las heridas que no eran graves. Cuando mis heridas eran graves me enviaban a Cuidado Animal y Joshua se encargaba de mi protección. Él no estaba de acuerdo con Bonami, consideraba mi situación muy injusta, así que un día hablo conmigo seriamente…

– Me dijo que no podía vivir de ese modo, así que me comenzó a entrenar. Empezamos con puños y patadas, lagartijas y un poco de peso… más tarde me enseño algunos movimientos sencillos de ataque, pero era muy torpe para aprenderlos, por lo que me enseño movimientos de escape, que me sirvieron para evitar los ataques, hasta que un día sucedió lo peor…

**Retrospectiva en el tiempo…**

Era de noche y los animales dormían, excepto los que eran nocturnos y un pequeño pingüino caminaba al baño… el cielo estaba estrellado, por lo que se detuvo a verlo. Se escucharon algunos ruidos extraños y en un instante estaba rodeado de sus atacantes…

– Buenas noches pequeño, acaso estas perdido jajajajajaja – Cabo ya sabía que hacer… se deslizo en un hueco de la formación y escapo, dirigiéndose al agua… en esta ocasión logro escapar.

Tres noches después, volvió a salir al baño, sólo que en esta ocasión fue rápidamente para evitar algún ataque, pero cuando volvía fue capturado y arrojado fuera de su habitad. En cuanto cayó al piso se deslizo a toda velocidad a un refugio que habían hecho Joshua y él… a pesar de que los tejones le impedían el paso, el seguía deslizándose tumbándolos al piso, hasta que un ataque al costado derecho lo detuvo… quedo en una esquina y lo acorralaron. Entonces comenzó a pedir ayuda…

– No importa cuánto grites… nadie te ayudará, jajajajajaja – le respondió el líder de los tejones, al verlo gritar – te di la orden de que te fueras de este zoológico, pero no hiciste caso, ahora afronta las consecuencias… te tenemos totalmente acorralado, no importa cuánto corras o grites…

Era verdad, lo tenían acorralado, no tenía salida así que hizo lo único que le quedaba… cerrar los ojos, preparándose para los golpes… Escucho el golpe pero no lo sintió, así como la serie de golpes que le siguieron, abrió los ojos y vio que su tío era quien los recibía.

– Dejen en paz a mi muchacho, no les ha hecho nada malo – dijo retadoramente su tío, tenía un ojo cerrado por el golpe que le habían dado… Cabo estaba asustado, podían lastimar a su tío.

– Ya te dije que no te metas… el muchacho debe de irse. Quítate de en medio o recibe su golpiza… – El tejón sonreía con su amenaza, pero la sonrisa se borró cuando el pingüino adulto no se quito, así que le dio un bofetón. Levanto el brazo para golpear a Cabo, pero nuevamente su tío lo evito, el tejón se estaba cansando así que comenzó a golpear al adulto.

– Déjenlo! – Gritaba Cabo – él no les ha hecho nada – las lagrimas comenzaban a correr – Les doy mi palabra de… – pero un rugido interrumpió sus palabras. Los tejones al escucharlo huyeron aterrados pensando que era Bonami, pero en realidad era Joshua – Jejeje, qué tal me salió? – dijo mientras rascaba la nariz – nada mal para alguien que apenas comienza a rugir – Pero en ese instante Cabo se desmayó…

…**termina el recuerdo.**

– No me perdonare jamás el haber puesto en peligro a mi tío. Después de eso, comencé a tener pesadillas todas las noches, el anciano no encontraba nada con que calmarme. Por sugerencia de Joshua, comencé a hacer ejercicio por las mañanas y las tardes para ganar velocidad. Hasta que un día tome una decisión, mi presencia en el zoológico ponía en peligro a mi tío, la próxima vez podría salir lastimado el anciano, así que la única opción que tenía era ceder a la orden del tejón, pero no sin antes hacer algo…

– Hable con Joshua y le conté mi plan, estaba cansado de esos ataques y decidí darles fin…

**Retrospectiva en el tiempo…**

– Acaso te volviste loco! Son más que tu, te harán papilla antes de que lo puedas tocar – El león no podía creer lo que decía Cabo, eso era suicidio.

– No me interesa, debo de hacerlo antes de irme del zoológico – la tristeza de esas palabras se podía palpar, Joshua agacho las orejas – Estas seguro de hacerlo… – le dijo el león viéndolo de reojo.

– Por supuesto… no quiero quedar como cobarde – La determinación de Cabo era de admirarse, así que Joshua levanto los puños y sonrió – yo te ayudare… desde hace mucho quiero darles una lección a esos tejones.

– Pero si haces eso podrían lastimarte o peor, Bonami te podría expulsar – Cabo no quería que alguien más saliera lastimado por su culpa – Pero que inocente eres… ellos no me podrían lastimar, además ya estoy aburrido de este zoológico, tal vez busque la vida salvaje – dijo guiñándole el ojo.

– Entonces está decidido, mañana nos enfrentaremos al líder de los tejones…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**En el próximo capítulo:**

_**Kowalski y Rico ya se habían cansado de buscar a Cabo por todo el zoológico… La situación empeoró cuando descubrieron que Skipper también había desaparecido…**_

_**El anciano noto que no se encontraba el pequeño pingüino y temiendo que hubiese sido capturado por los tejones llamo a Nagel…**_

– _**Ese fue mi último día en el Zoológico de Londres… cuando desperté estaba en una jaula, pero no me pude levantar, estaba muy débil para escapar…**_

**Termine el cuarto capítulo, al principio no me gusto como había quedado la historia, pero al final la volví hacer y vualá! Quedo más o menos… Ya estoy comenzando el CAPÍTULO FINAL! y creo que el más difícil porque no sé como terminarlo. Así es, el quinto capítulo será el final de esta historia con un desenlace muy triste, pero demostrando que la determinación puede traerte cosas buenas. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo: PESADILLA II: TEJONES (LA PELEA Y ADIÓS).**


	5. Pesadilla II: Tejones La pelea y el adi

**NOTA: Los pingüinos de Madagascar y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Es el capítulo más largo que he escrito, me salieron quince hojas en Word, pero no quise dividirlo. Disfrútenlo tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo.**

**Pesadilla II: Tejones. La pelea y el adiós.**

Cabo comenzó a cabecear* por el sueño, pero continuó con su historia, por su lado Skipper comenzaba a odiar a los tejones, estaba pensando seriamente en viajar hasta el zoológico de Londres sólo para abofetear a cualquier tejón que encuentre en dicho lugar... además de darle una buena golpiza a ese león de nombre Bonami por permitir tanta injusticia contra el chico.

Volteó a mirar el reloj del Central Park, que marcaban las 0330 horas (3:30 am) y presentía que Cabo ya estaba llegando al final de su relato; los bostezos eran más frecuentes en ambos, en cualquier momento caerían en los brazos de Morfeo...

* * *

Por su parte, Kowalski y Rico ya se habían cansado de buscar a Cabo por todo el zoológico, inclusive Marlene se había unido a la búsqueda. La situación empeoró cuando descubrieron que Skipper también había desaparecido, sin dejar rastro… por propuesta de Rico, decidieron salir del zoológico para buscar en las afueras, dejándole la búsqueda interna a Marlene…

Después de tanto caminar en su búsqueda, al fin lograron divisar dos figuras parecidas a un pingüino… Kowalski sintió un gran alivio al verlos sentados junto al lago, al parecer estaban charlando aunque el rostro de Cabo mostraba gran tristeza mientras hablaba.

Decidieron observarlos a una distancia prudente para no molestarlos, seguramente sería algo privado del chicho y no sería correcto interrumpirlos, más tarde le preguntarían a Skipper lo ocurrido… subieron a un árbol, Rico regurgito una baraja y comenzaron a jugar mientras esperaban a que Skipper y Cabo terminaran de dialogar.

* * *

Cabo continuó con su narración, se sentía cansado y con mucho sueño, pero no podía detenerse ahora que había comenzado…

– Preparamos un ataque sorpresa, donde yo sería el cebo, Joshua sólo intervendría si me encontraba en peligro… No fue fácil tomar la decisión, arregle una pequeña maleta con lo más básico, rompería algunas reglas del zoológico pero al final de cuentas no regresaría – Skipper tenía una mirada de sorpresa, al joven pingüino había sopesado todas las probabilidades y decidió darle fin a una situación que no provocó…

– Preparamos varias trampas para el resto de los tejones, mi objetivo principal era alejarlos de su jefe y de este modo podría enfrentarme a él sin ninguna interrupción. Joshua se encargaría de mantener al margen a los tejones que no cayeran en las trampas – la voz de Cabo dejo de sonar triste y comenzó a demostrar la decisión de sus acciones.

– El ataque lo iniciamos durante la madrugada, de este modo cuando Bonami quisiera hacer algo ya sería demasiado tarde… Joshua se reunió conmigo a las tres de la mañana. Sabíamos que teníamos la desventaja, toda vez que los tejones tienen hábitos nocturnos, pero un ataque durante el día era imposible por los visitantes y por las terribles consecuencias que nos traería ante el resto de los animales del zoológico.

**Retrospectiva en el tiempo…**

Un ligero ronroneo se escucho en uno de los pasillos cercanos al habitad de los pingüinos, en segundos salió disparada una piedrita que golpeo el suelo, haciendo salir a un león joven de su escondite – Todo está listo, ahora solo falta dirigirse al habitad indicado – dijo en voz baja, en respuesta otra piedrita salió del habitad de los pingüinos y tras ella Cabo.

– Es momento – dijo el pingüino decidido, se deslizo por los pasillos en dirección al habitad de los tejones, mientras Joshua tomaba un pasillo diferente pero con el mismo destino. Cuando llego Cabo al habitad, todo se encontraba tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo… temía que hubiesen descubierto su plan… un movimiento entre los arbustos provocó que se quedara quieto, de entre ellos salió Victoria.

– Qué haces aquí, si no te vas te mataran – dijo quedamente con una mirada de preocupación, volteando a los alrededores – el líder está dispuesto a acabar contigo la próxima vez que estés frente a él – el joven pingüino no se movió, le dirigió una mirada de reproche recordándole, con ello, cuál era el principal motivo por el que ella comenzó su amistad con él.

Ella entendió inmediatamente su mirada, llenándola de remordimientos – mira, lo siento, me enviaron a tenderte una trampa, nunca pensé lo agradable que serías y que al final… se crearía un lazo de amistad – dijo nerviosamente, volteando a todos lados como si temiera que alguien la escuchase.

– No me interesa – dijo molesto – necesito saber donde se encuentra tu líder, vengo a negociar con él – la mirada de decisión del pequeño pingüino le impidió a Victoria discutir con él… – te llevaré con él, pero te advierto que morirás – trató de sonar ruda para provocar temor en el pequeño pingüino, pero éste no se inmuto con dichas palabras, y sin más remedio Victoria llevo a Cabo ante el líder.

Se dirigieron al centro del habitad, en donde se encontraban las madrigueras, frente a ellas estaban apiladas unas rocas en forma de silla y sentado sobre esta se encontraba el líder de ellos con dos tejones a su lado…

– Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí – dijo levantándose de su lugar – es ni más ni menos que nuestra estrella del zoológico – dijo riéndose – a que se debe el honor de tener a tan distinguido caballero – la sonrisa burlona que mostraba le molesto a Cabo, pero debía seguir el plan al pie de la letra, de lo contrario podría haber consecuencias terribles.

– He venido a saber el motivo de tus ataques contra mí y a negociar – dijo decididamente Cabo, el líder se alteró al escuchar esto y se lanzó sobre el pingüino que no pudo repeler el ataque.

– Quién te crees tú para venirme a exigir los motivos de mi actuar! Yo hago lo que quiero, así ha sido y así será siempre! Ni el mismo Bonami ha podido contra mi poderío – dijo riéndose – qué te hace pensar que tu existencia va a cambiar eso!

El chico se había levantado, observando las vueltas que daba el líder mientras hablaba, aprovechando ese instante tosió como si el golpe le hubiese lastimado. Joshua al escuchar el tosido preparó las trampas.

– Y a ti qué te hace pensar que me importan tus palabras – respondió Cabo con una sonrisa – no eres más que un tejón viejo y triste, cuya vida no vale nada y que por esa razón lastima a otros – dijo furioso, Joshua estaba sorprendido, nunca había escuchado hablar así al pequeño pingüino – me atacas porque sabes que jamás podrás contra mí.

Esas palabras fueron la gota de derramo el vaso, el líder sin pensárselo dos veces, arremetió contra el joven pingüino quien por poco logro esquivar el ataque, inmediatamente salió del habitad deslizándose a toda velocidad.

– ATAQUEN! – ordeno el líder, los tejones inmediatamente corrieron detrás de Cabo. Al ver esto, el chico dio vuelta en un pasillo y brinco encima de un bote de basura, los tejones imitándolo brincaron sobre este e inmediatamente salió una red que dejo atrapados a tres de ellos dentro del bote.

El resto de tejones se dividieron, dos de ellos cayeron de sorpresa frente a Cabo, quien solo les sonrió y arrojó una piedrita golpeando una ramita atorada en la pared, los tejones se rieron pero en un santiamén un tronco los golpeó dejándole libre el paso a Cabo. Continuó con su camino, ahora sólo faltaban tres de ellos: Victoria, su hermano y el líder, Joshua le había dicho que el hermano de Victoria era un excelente guerrero y que él se encargaría de detenerlo.

Un golpe desvió a Cabo de su camino, cuando levantó la vista vio al hermano de Victoria – Hola pingüi, listo para la ultima golpiza de tu vida jejeje – dijo relamiéndose los bigotes, Cabo frunció el seño y se levantó – ven si crees que puedes conmigo – refuto Cabo, sin estar seguro de lo que sucedería a continuación, estaba lejos de las trampas y no tenía la fuerza suficiente para defenderse de un tejón además desconocía donde se encontraba Joshua, pero no podía acobardarse cuando estaba ganando la batalla.

El tejón furioso por las palabras atacó al pequeño pingüino…

* * *

El anciano había despertado, una pesadilla fue la que perturbo sus sueños… en ella el pequeño pingüino se enfrentaba al líder de los tejones y moría en el intento… se levantó y caminó lentamente en dirección a la salida, en el camino vio a Nagel dormir intranquilo, al parecer también sufría por alguna pesadilla. Se acercó y lo despertó lentamente.

– Nagel despierta – el otro pingüino se quejó y murmuró el nombre de su sobrino – despierta Nagel – dijo nuevamente, logrando despertarlo – qué sucede, paso algo malo? – pregunto el recién despertado al escuchar el llamado de su líder.

– No, nada malo, al menos aún no – dijo indeciso el anciano, ese mal presentimiento no se iba – tuve una pesadilla, me parece que es una premonición de lo que puede suceder en el futuro, he pensado bastante en ello, pero será mejor pedir un traslado a otro zoológico para el pequeño, si siguen así las cosas… las consecuencias serán graves.

Al escuchar esto Nagel agachó la mirada, él quería mucho al muchacho y le dolía que lo separarán de él, pero si esa era la única solución para mantener a salvo al chico, entonces la aceptaría sin importar el dolor que le provocarían a su corazón, aunque no sabía cómo reaccionaría su sobrino al escuchar la noticia – El chico se va a negar a la idea – dijo después de unos instantes, el anciano cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza afirmativamente – lo sé hijo, lo sé.

* * *

El tejón había tratado de encestarle una mordida al pequeño pingüino, pero este la esquivo, trato de correr pero el tejón era más rápido que él – ni creas que vas a poder huir, es tu fin – dijo con una sonrisa enloquecida, Cabo sabía que debía actuar rápido de lo contrario sería su fin, así que tomo un poco de tierra con su aleta y se la lanzó a los ojos, el tejón simplemente chillo permitiéndole al chico escapar.

– Pequeñajo, en cuanto te atrape te arrepentirás – en cuanto recuperó un poco la vista, se volteó encestando un puñetazo a un cuerpo. El tejón se quedo confundido, lo que había golpeado era más grande que un pingüino joven, cuando logro ver bien, se llevó la desagradable sorpresa de haber golpeado a un león, y no cualquier león sino uno que quería venganza desde hace mucho tiempo.

Joshua sonrió al ver la mirada de pánico del tejón – hola Peter, cuánto tiempo sin vernos… vamos a jugar…

* * *

Cabo seguía deslizándose por los pasillos, confiaba en que Joshua detendría a ese tejón, ahora solo faltaba llevar al líder al lugar indicado. Regreso al habitad de los tejones, encontrándose una Victoria muy preocupada – No debiste haber vuelto – dijo asustada – no tardará en llegar, debes de irte…

– Miren que tenemos aquí – Victoria y Cabo voltearon en dirección de donde provenía la voz… se trataba del Tejón líder.

– Rash se lo suplicó, perdónele la vida… es joven y tonto… – un bofetón silenció a Victoria, el líder la recogió y arrojo al otro lado del habitad – CÁLLATE, debí suponer que no lograrías llevar a cabo tu misión, MÁS TARDE ME ENCARGARE DE TI… amiga de los pingüinos…

– Ahora será tu turno pingüi… ya me causaste demasiados problemas – se acerco lentamente al pingüino, pero se sorprendió al ver la mirada furiosa del joven, no existía ni una pizca de miedo. Comenzó a golpearlo, en un descuido el chico lo mordió con el pico provocando que lo soltara, aprovechando el momento, Cabo le dio un cabezazo en el estomago y una patada en el costado… tal vez no era muy bueno con la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo pero al menos si podía defenderse…

Victoria trato de intervenir en defensa del pingüino pero su fuerza no era la suficiente para detener a su líder. Ella sabía que estas acciones provocarían que fuese expulsada del lugar, si bien le iba, lo peor era que el líder la matara… pero no podría vivir si mataban al pequeño pingüino…

Cabo se percato que la chica trataba de defenderlo del ataque del tejón mayor, pero de un golpe la dejo inconsciente – ya me encargare de ti… – en ese instante, el chico se dio cuenta que la amistad de Victoria era sincera…

El líder inmediatamente tomo al pingüino y continuo golpeándolo, el chico se defendía como podía y utilizaba todo lo que estuviese a su alcance, no huiría aunque le costase la vida…

* * *

El anciano se dirigió a la habitación de su nieto y notó su ausencia, un sentimiento de terror se apodero de él y temiendo que hubiese sido capturado por los tejones, llamo a Nagel – ¿Dónde se encuentra el pequeño? –

Al escuchar el cuestionamiento, Nagel corrió hacía la habitación del chico, abrió los ojos cuando no lo encontró y corrió hacia la piscina, en ocasiones salía a nadar en la noche para tranquilizarse o para quitarse el dolor de las heridas, y aunque ya no lo hacía debido a los ataques, existía una pequeña probabilidad, pero al llegar estaba vacía.

La desesperación y preocupación se apoderó de su corazón, no podía permitir que le hicieran algo al pequeño… – Hay que llamar a Bonami – y corrió hacia el habitad de los leones, para pedir ayuda…

En el camino recordó la golpiza que le dieron cuando trato de negociar con ellos, por culpa de esos tejones no pudo visitar a su sobrino en cuidado animal defraudando al chico, por eso cuando lo acorralaron aquella vez decidió defenderlo sin importar las consecuencias, jamás perdonaría a esos tejones…

* * *

El chico se encontraba en peligro, el líder de los tejones era fuerte y él apenas podía eludirlo, tenía que aguantar un poco más hasta cansarlo y lograr atacarlo… en un segundo atacó al líder con todas sus fuerzas, pero lo atrapo nuevamente…

– Es inútil, eres un pingüino débil, qué te hizo pensar que podrías contra mí – dijo acercándolo a su rostro para ver sus ojos, pero Cabo lastimó uno de los ojos del tejón con su pico… el tejón dejó escapar un grito de dolor provocando que Joshua dejará su batalla para correr en dirección del habitad de los tejones a toda velocidad… también el anciano, Nagel y Bonami al escuchar el grito se dirigieron al mismo punto…

* * *

**DOS MOMENTOS, DOS SUJETOS, DOS LUGARES:**

**JOSHUA:** La golpiza que recibía en esos instantes el Tejón de nombre Peter no lograba cubrir el daño que le había provocado al pequeño pingüino y a él… recordaba cuando llegó al zoológico recién trasladado de la reserva de África, esos malditos tejones le dieron una golpiza que jamás olvidaría, pero en especial la sonrisa de ese tejón.

Seguramente Bonami lo castigaría severamente por lo que acababa de hacer, pero no importaba, ahora ese tejón ya no causaría ningún daño…

**NAGUEL:** Llegó al habitad de los leones y entró sin ninguna precaución… en esos instantes le importaba más la seguridad de su sobrino que la suya. Zina salió a su encuentro – qué sucede pingüino, cuál es la urgencia – preguntó sin permitirle pasar.

– Necesito hablar con Bonami, es una emergencia – Zina entendió de inmediato lo que sucedía y le abrió paso a Naguel para que hablara con Bonami.

Bonami se encontraba sentado en la parte alta de un árbol observando la luna, no recordaba ningún otro día que el astro brillara con tal intensidad como ese, ni en la gran y salvaje sabana había visto un espectáculo así. Sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar una respiración agitada, volteó y se encontró con Naguel.

– Cómo se encuentra tu sobrino? – Sabía que la pregunta era absurda, lógicamente el pingüino no se encontraba de visita por el estado en el que se encontraba, pero debía hacerla – el muchacho no está…

Bonami se levantó listo para iniciar la búsqueda…

* * *

Cuando llego Joshua vio en el suelo al pequeño pingüino limpiándose el pico, mientras el tejón chillaba sosteniendo su ojo – Maldito pequeñajo, lo pagaras muy caro – pero antes de poder tocar al pequeño, alguien lo tomo y escuchó un rugido cerca de su rostro.

– Primero tendrás que enfrentarme a mí – dijo Joshua furioso por el estado en que se encontraba el pequeño, el verlo así le había recordado cuando estuvo en la enfermería cuidándolo – no puedes hacerme nada, Bonami no te lo permitiría – dijo con una sonrisa, que fue borrada por las palabras del chico…

– Escúchame bien – dijo amenazadoramente Joshua – si te atreves a tocar nuevamente al pequeño o a cualquier otro pingüino de este zoológico, juro que te matare y no me importaran las consecuencias – y dicho esto, arrojo al tejón – ahora FUERA DE MI VISTA! – rugió, el tejón se levanto retadoramente, no permitiría que un chico como él lo intimidara, pero cuando vio sus manos y la actitud tan agresiva del joven león, sintió un miedo paralizante, provocando que el tejón corriera a ocultarse en un rincón de su habitad sin poder entrar a su madriguera a esconderse…

En ese instante llegó Bonami con los dos pingüinos sobre él, Nagel corrió a levantar a su sobrino que estaba herido, el anciano se acercó lo más rápido que pudo al chico. El lugar demostraba las huellas de la batalla llevada por el pingüino, le extrañaba que hubiesen atacado los tejones en su propio habitad, así que busco una explicación y el único que podía dársela era Joshua…

– Qué sucedió? – Preguntó enfadado y preocupado, Joshua le dirigió una mirada, se puso en cuatro patas y camino en dirección al joven pingüino, ignorando la pregunta del león adulto.

– Hey compadre, cómo te encuentras – dijo regalándole una sonrisa al chico, el aludido sonrió y se desmayó en los brazos de su tío, ahora ya se encontraba seguro.

Cabo despertó en su habitad lleno de vendas, junto a él se encontraba el anciano y su tío Nagel. Él les dio una sonrisa, se encontraba feliz por que estaba seguro que con eso terminaría su pesadilla, pero la seriedad de los adultos provocó que la borrara de su rostro, algo peor se avecinaba…

– No quiero! – Gritó angustiado el pequeño pingüino – no quiero que me trasladen a otro zoológico…

– Hijo entiende es la única solución, con lo que hiciste… Rash no te perdonara la vida – dijo su tío – te atacará hasta matarte, además Bonami dice que por la seguridad de la colonia… es necesario – las lagrimas se hicieron presentes en el rostro del pingüino adulto.

Cabo simplemente agacho la mirada, dejando escapar unas lágrimas. Al ver esto el anciano lo abrazó mientras su tío salía del lugar para que no lo viese llorar…

– Muchacho yo se que tienes tus planes, es tu decisión… – dijo el anciano con una mirada triste mientras lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas – sea cual fuere, tendrás nuestro apoyo porque somos tu familia. Dicho esto se levantó, vio fijamente al pingüino para formarse una imagen en su mente y se retiró.

* * *

Esa misma noche, recogió la bolsa que había preparado, y se dirigió a la salida del zoológico… detrás de él se encontraba Joshua con una herida que atravesaba su ojo derecho.

– Seguro que quieres irte por tu cuenta… el traslado no te vendría tan mal – dijo con una sonrisa, mostrando sus blancos colmillos.

– Por supuesto, a donde valla me perseguirán, lo mejor será no dejar rastro con mi partida – la decisión ya había sido tomada – lamentó lo de tu ojo… fue mi culpa.

– Naaa, esto no es nada… Bonami se encuentra furioso por lo que hicimos y le pidió al anciano que te diera un castigo ejemplar por violar las reglas del zoológico, pero al irte no podrán hacerlo – dijo riéndose en lo bajo, en ese instante saco un pañuelo rojo con un pequeño pingüino bordado y lo amarró alrededor de su cuello.

– Estas listo para irte – Pregunto el león, Cabo hizo un ligero movimiento con la cabeza – vámonos – dijo poniéndose en cuatro patas, permitiendo que el pequeño lo montara… dieron un último vistazo al zoológico y se fueron…

…**termina el recuerdo**

– Ese fue mi último día en el Zoológico de Londres… tome una bolsa para llevar alimentos y deje todo lo demás, mis cosas, mi familia, mis amigos, mis recuerdos… Joshua y yo nos separamos al salir de Londres, me dijo que él se dirigiría a África donde los leones viven libremente, yo por mi parte no tenía un lugar a donde ir, pero no me importaba así que le dije adiós y seguí mi camino.

– Camine por días, sólo me detenía a comer y dormir unas cuantas horas… conocí muchos lugares interesantes y aprendí algunas cosas – el joven soldado hizo una pausa, tomo un poco de aire y bostezo – Un día llegue a un prado muy amplio, comí lo que me quedaba de alimento y por el cansancio me dormí… cuando desperté me encontraba dentro de una jaula, trate de moverme, pero no me pude levantar, estaba muy débil para escapar.

Skipper y Cabo bostezaron… el pequeño pingüino se recargo en su líder mientras hablaba, sus palabras se convirtieron en murmullos – Me llevaba un hombre, de pelo y bigote grisáceo, vestido con un traje negro y camisa blanca, entramos por un bello jardín y me mostró ante una señora vestida muy finamente, que se sorprendió de verme…

Mientras ambos pingüinos se dejaban entregar al sueño, se olvidaban por completo de la charla sin saber que a lo lejos habían sido observados por dos pingüinos que al ver dichas acciones decidieron no despertarlos y seguir montando guardia hasta que despertaran…

Mientras Skipper comenzaba a dormirse, pensaba en el gran valor del pequeño Cabo al enfrentar de ese modo sus problemas y de haber tomado, tal vez, la decisión más difícil de su vida, su mente le decía que no se durmiera, quería saber que había sucedido después con el joven, pero su cuerpo le exigía el descanso que sólo el sueño le otorgaba, sucumbiendo a él.

Por su parte, Cabo se durmió pensando en su pasado sin terminar la narración y en consecuencia sus recuerdos formaron parte de sus sueños, ubicándose exactamente en los hechos que habían sucedido después…

– _My Lady, encontré este exótico animal dormido en su jardín… parece ser que esta extraviado, llamo a las autoridades?_

– _Déjame ver – la mujer se puso unos lentes y acerco su rostro a la jaula para obsérvalo de cerca. Ella pudo notar el miedo y la tristeza en los ojos del pequeño, tenía algunos rasguños, estaba un poco sucio y delgado._

– _Es extraño encontrar un pingüino corriendo por los prados de Inglaterra, es antinatural… seguramente algún traficante de animales lo trajo y el pequeño escapo – el pequeño pingüino despertó la ternura en la mujer, que decidió hacerse cargo de su cuidado – Henry trae un poco de alimento para el pequeño – el mayordomo entendió inmediatamente a lo que se refería su señora, hizo una reverencia y se retiró, mientras ella se quitaba lo guantes y abría la jaula._

_El pequeño pingüino soltó un quejido al ver que abría la jaula y se replegó hasta una esquina de esta – ven pequeño… no te haré daño – dijo mientras lo tomaba entre sus manos; Cabo no opuso resistencia, se encontraba demasiado débil como para hacerlo._

_La mujer cargo al pequeño como si fuese un bebé y le acarició la pelusa de la cabeza – puedo ver en tus ojos que has sufrido mucho, pero no debes de preocuparte más… ahora estas a salvo – y con estas palabras le dio un tierno y cálido abrazo… provocando una sonrisa y una lagrima por parte del joven pingüino que apenas terminaba de cambiar su pelusa gris para pasar a ser un pingüino con plumas en blanco y negro…_

**Y hemos llegado al CAPÍTULO FINAL! No tiene idea lo difícil que fue escribir este capítulo, pero sobre todo, darle final a esta historia. Me divertí mucho escribiendo este fan fic y espero que ustedes se hayan divertido al leerlo. Así mismo, espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y POR LEER ESTE FANFIC**

**AVISO: A MÁS TARDAR MAÑANA SUBIRE UN CROSSOVER DE LOS PINGÜINOS DE MADAGASCAR Y DE PHINEAS Y FERB (¿ADIVINEN QUIENES SERÁN LOS PROTAGONISTAS?) APROVECHANDOME DE MI CUMPLEÑOS... Muahahahahahaha.**

* Cuando tienes sueño y cuelgas la cabeza y la levantas tratando de no dormite… (Que definición tan mensa de mi parte -.-)


End file.
